a last goodbye (klaroline)
by melimou
Summary: sort of end of season 5 but doesn't follow, Klaus has died and because the walls of the otherside are breaking down he finds a witch to send him back to see Caroline, she can't see him like with Enzo. Caroline and the rest of the (living) mystic falls gang try to save Damon, Bonnie and Klaus please r&r :)
1. Chapter 1

A last goodbye

Basically Klaus died and since people could talk to each other on the other side he asked a witch who owed him to help him talk to Caroline and tell her how he feels but it backfires and he gets sent back to the night of 5x11 when Caroline's getting ready for bed, she can't see him but she can here and touch him please r&amp;r :)

"I want to remember you like this... Natural, at rest, complacent and Completely oblivious to your own brilliance." She tried to open her eyes and look at him but he quickly covered them knowing the spell would be broken if she did. He sighed as she spoke "haven't you seen me enough today?" She joked he gave her a sad chuckle in response and shook his head still watching her eyes so they didn't open "I don't want my last memory of you to be you walking away from me. I want to be able to close my eyes and see you how I've always seen you with the greatest admiration for how you can look so human and yet seem to have so much power over me" he saw a small smile crack through and fought the urge to carry her away with him "when I left I gave you all the control and I have no idea how to live with this, I'm always in control and yet here with you I've given away all control and all power letting you decide, letting you choose how we go on" she tried to speak, slightly taken back at his words but he silenced her "when I leave I'm going to keep thinking about you everyday and I will wait in anticipation for the day I get to see you again but until then I need to make sure you know that..." He paused thinking of a way to put the words dancing in his head

He took a deep, unneeded breath before starting again "for a thousand years my core belief has been that love is a weakness and yet you contradict that, you are the exception to every rule and belief I have had for a thousand years. The love I feel for you strengthens me and makes me want to be someone you can trust and believe in. I love you and I know you're not ready to love me yet but that's ok right now your confession from the woods is all I need to know that something can work out." She tries to open her eyes again not believing what she's hearing "klaus I don't understand what your talking about, and why can't I open my eyes it's kind of creeping me out a bit" she let out a nervous laugh trying not to crumble under the hand he put on her shoulder and over her eyes as an extra precaution. Suddenly he moved his hands and cupped her face putting his forehead against hers, he closed his own eyes and tried to breathe her in "I can be brave for you caroline you just have to trust me and believe in the fact that I won't ever hurt you"

"You sound like your about to die" she tried to joke but it came out as a barely comprehensible whisper so silent even he had to strain his hearing "you know me so well" he thought back to the reason he was here, the one place he wanted to be most of all but suddenly he was being pulled back to New Orleans "No!" He shouted "I wasn't finished" he looked back at the witch who had helped him talk to the love of his life "it wasn't me. She broke the connection when she opened her eyes" she gave him a sarcastic look and left the area not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of his rage.

"Klaus?" Caroline looked around her room but he was nowhere to be found yet she didn't feel him leave her as of he'd never even been there in the first place, 'must have been a dream' she thought though not wanting to admit she was dreaming about him.


	2. Chapter 2

A last goodbye part two

A/N

Here is the next chapter, it is earlier than usual but that is because it's a bit of a filler from the last part as it is a few months on, at the start of TVD season 6 but won't be following the god awful excuse for a plotline they have!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the debacle with the other side it was evident that klaus was dead. Bonnie and Damon were gone and Elena was going crazy by taking drugs, Stefan was MIA and as much as they hate to admit it Jeremy and Matt don't want to leave the anti-magic barrier, they prefer the quietness and Jeremy just can't deal with the fact that Bonnie is gone.

Enzo came back and helped with finding information on the missing Salvator and how to get his dead brother back. Since then Caroline had been spending her time with him, helping him distract her from the empty feeling of the fact that even though Klaus wasn't part of her life now she may have planned a time where they could be together and travel the world. Now she would have to live with the fact that she couldn't and that this version of reality was just a little too cruel to the Scooby gang.

Enzo moved into her apartment a few days ago, still hating mystic falls and not wanting to live anywhere near Stefan, though he would never say it, he was scared the younger Salvator would succeed in finally killing him. They seemed relatively happy considering the circumstances and were bussy trying to figure out how the original hybrid had died without dying themselves, though most of the living mystic falls gang seemed unfazed by this and was happy that it happened, Caroline needed to know what had happened and if it meant they could get Klaus back- not that she would ever admit it- and Enzo wanted to make sure that whatever had happened was permanent in the way that they wouldn't end up keeling over in the near future and to see if his friend and the witch had ended up in the same place as the hybrid.

Through this unlikely friendship Enzo had realized how much he liked the blonde and tried to spend as much time with her possible, which usually ended up with books being thrust in his face on necromancy and witch law, or her talking about that idiot of an original who walked away from her or her missing bestie who was also an idiot in his opinion. But sometimes, for just a couple of minutes a day, she would put the rest of the world away and it would be just the two of them sitting, talking, eating, flirting; not that anything happened between them other than those sexy bedroom eyes she kept throwing in his direction, but they weren't just friends either, she never shut him down- not that he would let it happen- they just moved on from flirting to a different topic or some new coven had found information, he didn't mind, the way her eyes lit up when there was a chance of news distracted him from the lack of flirting for long enough that they could set off onto another goose chase.

Today was no different, they had gone out for breakfast, talked about any new findings and leads, walked around for a bit and now they were sitting in the grassy area of Whitmore College looking at books and eating fruit.

"So," Caroline suddenly looked up, " I think we should stop with the books for a bit and relax" she beamed at her crime partner who had a confused look on his face, " ok, what?, You have done nothing but work this past month gorgeous and, not that I'm complaining, but now you want to just holt our reading time for what? Gossip!" The vampire looked on at his companion with a smirk, still slightly worried.

"No! I just realised I've been working too hard and if I want to get anything close to helping my friends then I am going to have to relax a bit. At least 20 minutes a day according to a resent Internet study." she proclaimed proudly before pushing a grape in her mouth. Enzo's facial expression changed from worry to uncontainable hilarity in a matter of seconds and had to muffle the sound of his snort "you mean to say you googled relaxation" he seemed to say before collapsing on his side in a fit of laughter.

Caroline replied by throwing a book or two at his head "do you want to go back to work? Because i can go relax on my own, I just thought you might need a rest too." she all but screamed at him, this only furthered his fit and lead to the blonde storming off.

"Come on gorgeous it's only a joke, it's great that you're trying to prevent your own suffering at the expense of the others!" He shouted after her, now completely sobered up from before. he continued to follow her back to her apartment with all the bags and books in his hands, when Caroline turned around she couldn't help but smile at the lost puppy look on his face, damn all men and that look, she thought before opening the door and allowing him entry to their apartment.e.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Here is the latest chapter; I've been a little slower with writing because I accidentally stabbed my hand while I was cooking as you do.

Please review :)

Both vampires had fallen asleep watching films and eating junk food on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket.

It was in the early hours that Enzo had woken but he didn't move, loving the fact that the blonde, he was slowly starting to feel more and more for, had her head on his chest and arms around him as they both lay on the couch.

He couldn't stop himself from moving one arm so he could gently stroke her golden hair, like the sun, its smooth curls called out to him to be stroked, pulled, ruffled and anything else he could think of doing with it.

Enzo smiled down at the blonde and started to dare himself to go further, nothing dishonourable of course Enzo was nothing if not a gentleman to the women he pursued, he tried to move his other arm around to circle her waist and then moved the hand that had been playing with her hair to her cheek and rested it there, it was only there for a second before Caroline began to stir from sleep. Panicking, Enzo feigned sleep hoping the baby vampire wouldn't get angry at him if this was the case. Oh very smart, he thought to himself, what a courageous man that I, someone who has been tortured for decades would cower at the thought of some girl throwing a fit! But deep down he knew she wasn't just any girl.

Caroline's POV

I felt something warm pulling me back to consciousness and became slightly more aware of falling asleep on the couch with Enzo. When I opened my eyes I saw him sleeping under me fully clothed, thank god, and then noticed his arm around my waist, preventing me from moving away and his hand resting on my cheek.

I tried to shuffle out from his grasp and successfully moved the hand on my cheek so it was hanging off the side of the couch, his arm was too tight a grip for me to move out but I could move my hands from where they had been, the right on his chest and the left wrapped around his waist. I tried to move his arm off with mine but it only made his grip tighter, next I placed both hands on his chest and tried to ouch myself off him, this was even less effective and instead of allowing me freedom he shuffled around so now we were lying sideways facing each other, I was now stuck between him and the rest of the couch. Fuck.

Ok just keep calm, refrain from trying to hit him, resist the ur- is that a smile? "Oh my god! You're awake! I can't believe you!" I slapped his chest and vamp sped off the couch, he finally let out the laugh he had so obviously been trying to keep in previously and opened his eyes.

Enzo's POV

I open my eyes for one second and see a pillow flying towards my face. The impact wasn't bad but the slaps and kicks did wound my pride slightly. I can't stop laughing at how upset she seems at my teasing, her eyebrows seem firmly locked together and her eyes hold a disapproving glare with mine but her mouth is set in a smile as if she doesn't want to but can't help herself.

After almost half an hour of running around the apartment trying not to get hit by miscellaneous flying objects, Caroline sat down to work and I have gone out for food to make it up to her. Thankfully there wasn't a line so I got straight to the counter and ordered our usual pancakes with extra chocolate sauce for the blonde.

I flashed the waitress behind the counter a winning smile (if I do say so myself) and move to the waiting area.

Suddenly a cold feeling sets in the café, I turn around and there's a man, not much older than caroline and her friends, with brown hair, brown eyes and is quite tall. He seems to be radiating magical power, so much so a shiver escapes me. The man turns to look at me, knowing I felt his power and smirked, he ordered a coffee and came over to me.

"So let me guess..." he started, looking me up and down "vampire? Around 100 years old at least" he smirked again and took his right hand out of the pocket of his leather jacket for me to shake it, I took it, mainly out of intrigue. "Enzo" I said, better keep him on my side, he is obviously powerful and could be of service.

He flashed a devilish smile this time and suddenly I felt myself weakening without moving. He was taking my strength! I can't even fight back.

"Hello Enzo, my name is Kaleb, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Hello again, I hope your still reading. I will be putting a Klaus chapter sometime soon if I can remember that is.

Please enjoy and all reviews are welcome.

I felt so weak and for some reason the patrons of this little coffee shop weren't helping! Selfish buggers.

Kaleb let go of my hand with a smirk and I almost fell at the loss of support, I never understood Damon's hatred of witches until this moment.

"Don't worry Enzo, it's not you I'm here for, but it is someone you know well," the witch started walking off and I realised that everyone inside the shop was frozen, hence the lack of help, I tried walking towards him but faltered at the movement and fell into an empty chair.

"I wouldn't try moving for a while, you won't get far. This will only last for about a day, at least it did last time but you never can be sure." Kaleb shouted out from the door of the shop, his voice seems to irritate me more than most and I'd rather wish to indulge in pulling it out of him when I have my strength back.

Suddenly everyone started moving again and the girl from behind the till was moving towards me, "are you ok? You look a little pale," she stated while placing my finished orders on the small table next to me. I gave her a tight lipped smile, not trusting my voice to make a translatable sound and tried walking again, this time, holding on to anything I could.

Caroline's POV

Stupid Enzo!

First he acts like an ass when I've just woken up and then he's late with my make up breakfast!

God he's so annoying sometimes, I bet he's flirting with a girl in the shop, he always does, it's not like she cares it's just an annoyance when she seems to be the only one fully invest in getting people back from the dead.

Finally the door knocked, of course the idiot would forget his keys. With every step closer to the door I became increasingly aware of the heart beat on the other side, something she knew for a fact her roommate didn't have.

Ok no reason to panic just act human, how do I act human? Oh great start Caroline now you can't even act human! Just open the door!

I placed a smile on my face and opened the door to a, very cute, stranger with brown curls and blue eyes, my smile became less fake but still wary.

"Can I help you?" I shifted from foot to foot, ready if anything went wrong.

He smirked at me and moved closer "ah I'd forgotten how you looked," he started and my smile faded into confusion, "don't worry I'm not here to kill you Caroline, I'm here for your help." at this I took a protective stance, who is this guy?

He smiled again realising I was going to attack him and put his hands up in surrender,

"My names Kaleb, we'll sort of, I've just come from New Orleans in search of you for my family, I know you've been trying to bring the dead miscellaneous supernatural back after the other side broke down..."

"Look I know it's sad that this has happened but I can't be helping every lost soul who wants there family back, what I'm doing is different and specific, if I add more people in, this whole balance I've created will break off and I'm not trying to be rude I promise, but I am trying something that after I will try to help others with.."

He cut me off with his lips on my mouth, who the hell is this creep? I pushed him off without effort and slapped his cheek.

"Ahh as feisty as always darling, see I've had a bit of a body swap and didn't want to tell you my name if I had to but desperate measures and all,"

"For the love of god, tell me who you are right this second." I had him pinned against the wall of the hallway hopefully nobody would come out and see us.

"My name is Kol Mikaelson, the one that died by the hands of Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, I'm sure you remember me now." Kol, Kol Mikaelson, alive, here, human.

The only thoughts running through my head right now were incomprehensible, this is stupid, I obviously haven't had enough sleep and now I'm hallucinating.

"You- you died, I covered your body" I managed to whisper quietly, mainly to myself whilst taking a few steps back from the man in front of me, only now I could see the similarities between this body and Kol's, the smirk, the confident stance and his inability to understand that not every girl wants him- oh my god Kol Mikaelson kissed me, well done Caroline fantastic work!

"Yes I remember that and I must say, I'm glad you didn't participate in my murder, kiss aside, I do like you and Nik together."

"Right."

"I watched you two on the other side, when he stabbed you, it was emotional and romantic in a psychotic way."

"Mhhmmm"

"I mean the chemistry is second to none, including Stefan and elena and from what I can remember they are actually supposed to be together so that really is something."

"Will you shut up, please, I need a coffee and my roommate seems to be running late."

"Ah yes, Enzo I think his name was right? That would be my fault, see I already had your location from my sources who have been conveniently placed around your perimeter including your neighbours and some college students, all I needed was to get your pesky little pet who follows you around out of the way for a few hours and don't worry, he'll be fine after he rests."


	5. Chapter 5

4 months ago

New Orleans

3 coffins lay before him; Elijah and Rebekah in two, daggers in their chests, and the last was Marcel, Davina being unable to kill him meant she didn't have the White Oak Stake. The young girls betrayal was unseen by everyone, something had changed within her and now it had come to kill everyone he cared about.

Two of her followers were standing beside her when she raised her hands in my direction and I became drowsy, falling asleep against my own will.

Kols POV

"Take his body to the cells, you two" Davina pointed at two of the witches she had gathered to her cause of wiping out vampires from existence, "bring the body and Kol, stay with it till I say otherwise." I nodded my head in response and walked behind the two witches carrying my brother, when they set him down and left, I looked down to my brother and whispered in his ear knowing he can still hear me "brother, I know how this seems to you but you need to trust me that I'm going to find help, the force holding Davina is unlike anything I have ever seen and I need to be smart in order to stop it. Just remember that, I care about our family even if you forgot about me."

Of course there's no recognition but I don't need one to know he is still listening, Klaus's paranoia keeps his ears open even in the deepest of slumbers.

I heard the lock being opened and looked to see the blonde who told me to take Davina's deal to come back to life, walk into the room, "she's almost got enough power to kill him, you need to talk to your witch and get him safe passage from the other side now."

I took her hands and started chanting one of the many spells I had learnt since inhabiting a warlocks body, my eyes went to the back of my head and a chilling wind swept around me, when I opened my eyes I was alone in a forest with an old woman with dark skin and curly dark hair in front of me "now I heard you escaped this hell Mikaelson, what could you possibly want back here?" She asked, no fear in her just exhaustion.

"I'm here because of your granddaughter Bonnie." her eyes shifted and she became more thoughtful "I can help keep her safe if you help me, there is a way to lock her off in another realm and through doing so I can later bring her back to life." her eyes narrowed disbelieving what I was telling her, not that I blame her,

"What's in it for you? I know the stories of you Kol Mikaelson, the one who fraternises with witches, learning their magic. You never do anything for free."

She was smart not to trust me but I know her desperation to keep her granddaughter alive would outweigh her unease in the end, it just depended on how long that would take.

"I need you to open a certain realm so I can keep my brother alive as well when the time comes."

She thought about it for what seemed like hours but as I thought, she was desperate to keep those she loves safe and nodded in agreement. I cut open her arm without warning and started the first instalment of the spell.

"Kol? How did it go, you've been out for almost an hour" the blonde told me when I finally awoke, "I got it" was all I could answer before the door opened and Davina walked in with her body guards and witches following behind her, they all got into a circle with her and Klaus's body around them whilst I stood on the outside.

She chanted and the life force of the witches started flowing into her, she closed her eyes and chanted louder and louder, this was it. I nodded to the blonde who was on the other side of the room and she nodded back in reassurance, as long as this goes as planned we could keep Klaus safe when the other side finally went down. The witches started dropping to their knees and Davina lifted her arms to the body until it slowly started desiccating. she dropped her arms at the end and turned to me smiling a lopsided grin that didn't belong on her face. "It's done."

Present day

Klaus's POV

4 months exactly.

Yet another day in this hell hole with three idiots.

One of which should know not to wake me and get on my bad side and the other two just can't be excused either. 4 months stuck with Bonnie Bennet, Damon Salvatore and of course no lucky survival team would be equipped without Katerina Petrova the walking thorn in my side for 500 years and 4 months. Now apparently using her skills as an annoyance to hitch a ride away from the collapsing other side and wake me up at 7:30 in the morning.

"I swear to everything holy I will end this little agreement we have just for the one moment of pleasure killing you will bring Katerina!" I murmured from the warm confines of my bed. Now awake I reached down to the half empty bottle of bourbon I keep under my bed for safe keeping, with Katerina and Damon around one can't be too careful, I took a large gulp before setting it down again and clambering out of bed to join my "cell mates" in the kitchen of the Salvatore boarding house, their current residence seen as though his mansion wasn't built at this specific time.

"Ahh pancakes what a treat, it seems your culinary prowess has yet again brought us a new and exciting dish," sarcasm dripping from my half asleep state before setting myself down at the head of the table (obviously) and twirling the butter knife around my fingers wondering if it's worth the pain of stabbing myself in order to excuse myself if only for an hour by feigning going crazy.

"Well I'm sure if you woke up early enough Mr lazy pants, you could make whatever food you want. Until then I am chef and chef chooses meals." the black haired man finished with an equal amount of sarcasm as his own, just more condescension than I could ever muster this early in the forever day.

4 months.

4 months stuck sitting, eating and sleeping.

4 months that have felt longer than 1000 years of constantly running.

A/N

hello again, this has been a little late I know but I've been away to America and haven't had a lot of wifi zones.

I thought I'd add in klaus's point of view and some of the reasons why they are in the other realm including the whole Bonnie and Damon at the end of season 5 thing, I'll explain more later and of course I had to bring Katherine into it, how could I not!

Please read and review it means a lot to know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline rolled out of bed earlier that morning than she had in weeks, opting to be on the wary side of the original sleeping on her couch. Kol had been staying at her apartment for the last four days but they had stayed up so late usually, trying to understand his story, that they didn't have time to worry about Kol's antics. Enzo was firmly against him staying with them but Caroline is a sucker for a puppy face and if she says yes, the Augustine vampire says yes.

Kol had spent the first day explaining to Caroline how Davina had been possessed by an unknown entity who helped him get back from the other side in return for his loyalty to her, because of his anger towards his living family he helped her but later found out she wished to kill Klaus and he conspired with other witches against Davina to help Klaus, of course they couldn't save him, that would be too obvious and take too much power.

Working with the Bennet witches on the otherside to help save the last generation of their line, Bonnie, gave him leverage to save his brother by creating a pocket realm for them to stay safe till they have enough power to bring them back.

For the next few days Caroline had gotten the spell he used to create the pocket universe and had analysed it in every way possible whilst Enzo stared daggers at Kol and the original in question raised their fridge and watched Netflix. It was only because Enzo had insisted they have an earlier night that Caroline was on edge, there was no sound from Kol other than his breathing, she contemplated sneaking out and going for a coffee on her own or she could stay in here where she's safe from the weirdness outside.

Caroline checked her phone one more time and sent a text to Elena, hoping she was feeling ok as well as one to Stefan saying she really needed to talk to her best friend. Getting out of bed finally she changed from her boy shorts and tank top into a faded blue lace top and a pair of skinny blue jeans, half way through brushing her hair, her phone buzzed with a text.

From Elena:

Hey I'm fine, I've spent all summer with Damon and it's been great seeing him.

Love you x

Caroline sighed, if only Elena could get out of this delirium, she needs her friend back

From Caroline

I'm glad your ok, talk to me if you need someone. I love you and I'm always here for you.

X

She sent it off and left the house, if only Stefan would text her at least once, Elena, Stefan and herself need to stick together to mourn their losses. Instead of going to the usual coffee shop across the road, Caroline decided she needed a walk to clear her mind and ended up at a diner, much like the grille, with a sad sigh from the memories it gave her, she walked through the door and into the open spaced area with an overall woodsy theme.

Enzo had been up for hours when he heard Caroline leave. If there was a time to express his distaste of the new guest, now was the time, the past few days since being filled in on Kol's story had been mayhem for the Augustine vampire. He'd constantly flirted with the blonde and spent as much time with her as possible which agitated him to no end.

He walked out of his room to find Kol by the cooker in an apron and boxers, a disgusting sight to say the least, "eggs?" He called back without turning to face him. Ha, this is what it's come to, having to be civil with the likes of an ex-original now turned witch. "See I was going to make some for Caroline but it seems she won't be delighting us with her glowing presence this morning," he sighed out still not turning around, probably with a shit eating grin, Enzo mused. he only grumbled in reply to the ass and went to make coffee for himself, finally understanding the crazy contraption, but of course it was this moment Kol moved around with the hot pan of scrambled eggs and hit Enzo in the arm, leaving him with a pile of eggs in his hair and a scorch mark on his forearm.

With a grumble he flashed forward and pressed into the witch's throat with his hands, only to receive a growing pain in his head but thanks to decades of torture it wasn't too bad.

"Look mate you really don't want to do this" he chocked out weakly.

"Oh really, and why is that?" He squeezed his throat for effect before giving way to let the witch speak,

"Because I found a way to bring your friends back, and without me they'll be lost forever in their pocket universe, Caroline will blame you and your already slim chance at getting her will be ruined." the grip tightened as he finished before it was removed altogether and Kol fell to the ground clutching his neck and smirking, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"All I have to do is track down some bloke for you in Chicago and drag the poor bastard back here and you'll stop being a constant pain in my arse? Sorry if I'm a little sceptical but you are a two faced dick at the best of times from what Damon's told me." apparently the whole plan about getting their friends to the safety of the realm of the living, was dependant on one man, Kol wouldn't even say what for.

Enzo was already unsure of the plan he was getting into without the fact that it was Kol's plan in the first place. Now he's standing at a door of a suburban home in the outskirts of Chicago with the name of a man who could apparently help them.

He knocked on the door and waited sceptically, if this didn't work they were back to square one but at least he could kill Kol, the one upside in this. The door opened and pulled Enzo out of his thoughts "hello?"

"Hi, my names Lorenzo but that's not important are you Ansel?"

XXXXXXXX

Hi, sorry I've been in the middle of exams but had this week off to update, last exams soon! Wish me luck :)


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't breathe.

Stab, pain, blood, pull.

Repeat. Over and over. He's been stuck for 70 years in the same cycle.

Stab, pain, blood, pull.

The Augustine society was something he couldn't run from.

Enzo was pulled from the nightmare back into reality. The lights hurt his eyes, the darkness was too familiar for it not to. The familiar aching of a snapped neck reassured him that he wasn't in his old "home", and the soft cushioning under his back was not one he knew.

His eyes finally adjusted and were met with the towering figure of the man he had been sent out by that annoying arsehole of an original to find.

"Sorry about the neck you can't be too careful with strangers, I only just received word that you were coming from Kol, he was late with your announcement"

Probably on purpose, Enzo thought begrudgingly.

"You must be Enzo, as you probably have heard, I'm Ansel" the tall blonde man gave Enzo his hand to help pull him up from the couch. No doubt, as a sign of good faith.

"Yes, Kol sent me, he said you could be of service while we try to retrieve our friends?" A hopeful gleam shone in his eyes, to finally get his friend back.

Ansel paced the large, wooden room, a coffee table was next to the couch he had been laying on previously, and a large bookcase filled the opposite wall. Both held intricate designs carved into the wood, including a wolf running and a large oak tree.

"Yes, I can help you..." There was a pause, always a bad sign.

"But to do so will prove my existence to the witch who hurt Kol's family."

"Let me guess, that wouldn't be good?" Enzo tried to joke but even he could understand the predicament they had been caught in.

Ansel went to the bookcase and picked up an old and dusty looking book with an earthy cover and a splitting spine. The front cover held on it a drawing of a wolf and symbols underneath.

He opened the cover to a page his hands knew well, it was a page he had recently been going to since Kol had sought him out.

"The Magic the witch has used is an ancient form, one that has long since been forgotten." he started and pointed to a pressed flower, almost fallen apart. "This is a dark plant, made from the seed of wolfsbane and left to grow for 1 year with a curse placed upon it. With this and some other ingredients, witches could track a wolf for years. There were talks of witches who could track a whole pack."

Hardly any of this made sense to Enzo but one thing he understood was that Ansel would not be coming with him.

XXXXXXXXX

Caroline had spent more than half her day in the bar. Drink after drink passed her lips and yet she hardly felt the effects of her excessive drinking, there was too much to think about. With Kol's help Bonnie and Damon (though not so much caring for Damon) could come back, finally all this work would get us somewhere.

And Klaus.

Klaus would be back as well, that was one of the main reasons she was drinking her day away.

What did that mean to her? Sure they had their fun in the woods and then that weird moment after he said he left, he had been talking riddles and wouldn't even let her open her eyes. Yes she likes him but she never really expected to see him again so soon after that day.

She sighed, her thoughts leading her further into the abyss of confusion. Ironic how she used to want to be deep and now she's a vampire-who-has-feelings-for-a-thousand-year-old-original-hybrid-deep. Plus his life is a total mess from what Kol's told her (and what she's looked up every now and then just in case) and she really doesn't want to be dragged into that. She heard about the fake pregnancy scare from Tyler, he'd gotten really angry that Klaus had killed Hayley and almost wolfed out on her... again. Not only that, she had been getting regular (annoying) updates from Damon before his demise, how the hybrid and vampire had become friendly enough to text was still beyond her. Yet it seemed she hadn't heard anything from Klaus.

Maybe he doesn't care anymore.

Maybe his words were a lie, however long it takes. Ha of course he didn't mean it.

But what if he did and he was just respecting her boundaries.

The man bought her a diamond bracelet for her birthday after trying to kill her and only meeting one other time. He doesn't know the meaning of boundaries.

Caroline's own brain was giving her whiplash, she couldn't decide if she should do anything when he comes back. He has died so doesn't that usually speed up romance timelines a bit? If this was a novel they would be getting married and have their first child by the time he said "hello".

She jumped at the sound of her phone alerting her to a call from Enzo (personal ringtones always make things easier)

"Hello? Please tell me you haven't killed Kol," she only half joked.

"Not yet but he's bloody pushing me, I'm actually in Chicago following one of Kol's leads. A werewolf who can apparently help our cause, I don't really understand what's so special about him but he seems to know a lot"

She almost leapt in joy, all her previous worries being drowned by the news.

"That's brilliant! How soon will you be getting back?"

"Actually that's the problem, he won't be coming back with me as planned. If we want this to work you and Kol are going to have to come here." Enzo winced when he heard the slight crack of glass under the blondes hand.

It wasn't that this meant it was a step back, but it meant there were restraints if the first successful lead they had couldn't really help. Caroline heard Enzo on the other side still talking.

"I'm fine, I'll sort it out with Kol, just stay where you are and we'll talk later."

They hung up and she immediately payed for her drinks and sped off home. This was not how she planned it, Caroline had expected there to be a spell or a sacrifice or both and it would all be over, this was far more complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXX

please read and review

Also read my new story Fate :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry it's been so long, I kinda lost my focus and it took me ages to find out where I wanted the story to head in this chapter but here it is! Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

She was surprised at the man standing in front of her, his eyes alone seemed to remind her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed to look her up and down in an assessment, sizing her up in case of a fight she thought.

He stayed locked on her face before introducing himself and gave his hand for her to shake which she took, mainly out of fear of not know what this man could do, though she did get the distinct werewolf smell, she really had no idea who he was. Enzo had called her soon after she had arrived to their apartment telling her to pack a bag of essentials and get on the fastest mode of transportation to Chicago, no questions asked.

Now that she was here and could feel the darkness surrounding this man, not from himself, from magic around him, she understood the necessity in being here but still no specifics. Kol told her that this man was supposed to help track her friends locked on the other side, or at least what's left of it, so she did have a sense of urgency but hoped there was nothing going wrong here, obviously in their lives this was a lot to ask for. Caroline thought she saw a hint of a smile cross his face before he invited her in, it was a very homely space, not overly large as she had become used to, it was open planned from the kitchen, living room and dining area all natural wooden flooring, and large wooden beams secured to the ceiling, the lighting was dim but with full windows dotted around, the sun would always be in view, as a wolf, Ansel must be used to natural lighting she surmised.

Caroline found Enzo sipping tea on a Hepburn vintage leather couch. "Ah gorgeous, want to join me for a spot of brunch," he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes and giggled at his all- round Britishness. "Kol will be getting here before dark so there's no room for brunch, you need to catch me up so we can sort out a plan." Now it was his turn to laugh, "All work and no fun makes for a very grumpy blonde" "Yeah well no work when Kol gets here makes for a very psychotic original with the powers of a super witch," she sat down next to him and put her elbows on her knees, utterly defeated by the work that needs to be done. She felt a hand on her knee and looked up to Enzo, he didn't speak but smiled at her empathetically, she placed her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol's POV

Too long, it's all taking too long, and the added complications of the werewolf being stuck in Chicago didn't help.

"Without knowing the exact extent of the damage to the other side, I can't determine the how long they will be able to stay there. How are things on your side?" I ground out to the phone, weariness and human hunger hit me in the last few hours of driving.

"Davina is taking over everything, the vampires are gone, werewolves have scattered. She has the humans indebted to her. They're basically offering themselves up as sacrifices for her magic."

I looked to the phone and almost crashed before swerving out, this changes things, even if we manage to bring back Klaus and Bonnie, it'll take longer that imagined to take back New Orleans. Even if he doesn't want the city anymore their siblings are still trapped there.

"Are you safe still?"

"Yeah basically, she lost me when you ran out of town, you being priority X and all" I couldn't help the smirk forming on my face at the attention, however unwanted it may be.

I ended the call shortly after and drove into Chicago ready to meet Nik's dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol entered the house and Caroline immediately tensed, they hadn't found anything helpful and he already looked angry.

He looked at them and before Caroline could explain he raised his hand and she felt shooting pain in her head. She saw Enzo move towards Kol before being thrown into the wall opposite where they were sitting. He stepped forward with all intentions of killing the boy, he didn't even need him, but before he could he was being forced into the wall, pressed down on by a weight and knocked out in under a minute.

Even without being able to look, thanks humanity, Kol could still tell it was a wolf that had taken him out. Specifically the infamous Ansel, he mentally chastised himself for making a bad first impression on Nik's dad, the one man who could save his brother and Bonnie. He gave a weak, shrinking smile before slowly moving to stand up with his hands raised in surrender at the angry, frowning wolf.

He coughed a little before trying to speak, his human throat killing and was probably bruised.

"I'm Kol Mikaelson" he choked out, "you might think twice before killing me" he smirked but it didn't quell Ansel, he growled before stepping closer, Kol took a step back against his own wishes.

"I might not be able to kill you, but I will hurt you if you hurt anyone in this house again." Ansel was leaning against him, smirking at the smell of fear, he knew Kol needed him more than he needed Kol, it left him in a rather comfortable position on his part.

"Ok is anyone going to tell us what's actually going on?" All eyes moved to Caroline, her and Enzo were standing at a comfortable distance away from the other two. Ansel moved away and Kol groaned, his patience wearing thin for the lot of them.

"Ok fine, short version we are all here to save Klaus and Bonnie as we all know. What I didn't tell you was that with Bonnie and Klaus locked in a pocket world, they need to be brought back and to do this we need blood of the people locked away to save them; aka living relatives. Now back in Nik's NOLA dream house, he seems to have made some enemies that got him in this mess to begging with, but they also made it impossible to find any blood for his relatives Elijah and Rebekah are currently enjoying a swim somewhere in the deep blue, and I'm not exactly in my own body am I?"

He took a deep breath and looked to find a very confused blonde and a rather amused companion. "Question" Enzo decided to use the insanity in his favour, "where do we find a living relative? Also isn't the witch a little on the lacking side of the living part of relatives?"

"Couldn't we use Bonnie's mom?" Caroline interjected, choosing to ignore the crazy and live for the hypothetical.

"Actually no," Kol continued after catching his breath. "Because she's now a vampire it would react against Bonnie's witchy nature and keep them locked, not good, but I hear she has a cousin roaming around?" Caroline nodded in confirmation, "we just need to locate her and that's sorted."

Once again Enzo stepped forward, hand in the air waving like a student, "ok so I get the witch, I suppose I understand the pocket world stuff, I definitely understand the angry people against your brother. But what I don't understand is how we get him out?"

That's when Ansel started to move back into the group,

"I suppose that's my responsibility," Caroline and Enzo looked confused, "I'm Niklaus's birth father".


End file.
